


Do me a favor

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -CP：艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安-ABO设定，车-短篇8000字，已完（其实是生日时候女神送了我两瓶酒，说是喵喵和美丽的味道！然后瞎写的xxx）





	Do me a favor

Do me a favor

 

01

埃斯蒂尼安经常受伤，但他其实很少生病。

现在他觉得自己整个人大概都被汗浸湿了，他从来没觉得脱个铠甲也会这么艰难，最后他花费了三倍于平时的时间才把手甲和胸甲从自己身上剥了下来，然后把自己摔进了沙发。

不过很多人也并不把这个当做生病，他们称呼这为“发情期”或者是“热潮期”。

第一次知道自己是个Omega的时候埃斯蒂尼安其实没多懊恼，那时他满心想着的都是学好枪术找尼德霍格报仇，反正无论是Omega还是Alpha都无关他的复仇，那时他只是觉得如果自己是个Beta大概会更方便一些。

相比起来，那时顾虑更多的反而是雅博里克，毕竟把一个Omega扔进满是血气方刚年轻人的军队并不是什么好主意——按照规定，Omega甚至都不能加入骑士团——但大概是看好他的天赋和专注，雅博里克还是把他Omega的事情瞒了下来，同时做出了最有力的防范措施：直接把他从骑士团里拎到了身边单独教导。

这种游离于多数人之外的状态让埃斯蒂尼安十分满意，既帮他省去了不少应付他人的时间和精力，又让他能够更加专注在屠龙和复仇之上。于是几年下来，他的通讯贝里也只有两个人——师父雅博里克和上司艾默里克，不过后者对于他的性别一无所知。

在抑制剂的帮助下，Omega给他带来的影响可谓十分有限，埃斯蒂尼安也一直都把自己性别的事瞒得滴水不漏——直到两个月前的那次情潮。

他知道从邪龙之眼中汲取力量一定会付出代价，但他错在以为自己可以抵御一切，却没想到防御的盾牌只要出现丁点裂痕，就能让整条防线都分崩离析。

最开始只是连续不断的噩梦，接着连记忆也开始变得混乱不堪，就在他整个心神都被邪龙之力搅得不得安生的时候，情潮忽然汹涌而至，冲击着他脆弱不堪的理智防线。

难以集中的注意力、土崩瓦解的自制力、以及泛滥成灾的信息素……一切都像是场漫无止境的泅渡，所以才让当时的他看到救命稻草就一把抓紧。

但这一次，他打算自己熬过去。

抑制剂在邪龙的影响下起不了任何作用，那种出于本能的欲念和渴求几乎压倒一切，身体的高热持续不退，一点点蚕食着他的体力，身体几乎使不出任何力气，哪怕只是些简单寻常的动作也能把他折磨得精疲力尽。

埃斯蒂尼安摸出他那枚只有两位联络人的通讯珠，将它扔到了屋里离自己最远的角落，然后就陷进了沙发里一步也动弹不得了。

还有五天。

Omega果然有些麻烦。埃斯蒂尼安闭上眼睛的时候这么想着。

 

02

艾默里克费了点力气才找到那个在地图上标记误差的临时驻点，翻身下陆行鸟的时候他想的是回去以后得提醒昂德卢抽时间再校对一下这些地图标记。

临时驻地里只一间房屋，所以艾默里克只稍稍留意了一下周围就径直过去敲了门。

门根本就没合紧，仅凭他指节敲在门上的那点力气就把门扣开了一条缝，对此艾默里克感到有些惊诧，他停顿了一下，还是伸手轻轻推了下门，屋里漫出的味道立刻就笼到了他的身上，艾默里克下意识般轻轻吸了口气。

忽然，一杆乌黑的长枪就顺着那条门缝急刺了出来，艾默里克匆忙侧身，避得有些狼狈，枪尖几乎是贴着他腰际的软甲滑过去的。

“埃斯蒂尼安？”艾默里克在出声发问的同时伸手抓住了挂在身侧的重剑，抬臂一举，只听“哐”地一声，宽厚的刀鞘挡住了长枪随之而来的第二刺，“——是我。”

压在剑身上的力道在他说完这句话后才慢慢卸了去，长枪的主人似乎是犹豫了一下才把武器收了回去。

艾默里克也放下了手中的剑抬头往门里看去，屋里很暗，只能隐约看到一个执枪倚在门边的人影，那人赤着上身，面容完全隐在阴影之中，只垂在身前的头发在恰好照过去的那缕阳光下折出银亮的光。他轻轻眯了下眼，确定了房间里就是他要找的人。

“我不记得有请你过来？”男人低声问着，声音紧绷得厉害，态度并不友好。

“的确没有。”艾默里克如实回答，他像是轻叹了口气，又说：“如果不是因为今早你在附近袭击了雅伯里克，我也找不到这里。”

“他告诉你的？”男人面无表情盯着他，眼神锐利如刀剑，略微抬高的音量仿佛让周围的气氛都一下紧张了起来。

“不，他巴不得帮你瞒住所有事，是有其他人看见了，前后两任苍天龙骑士的战斗，这在忘忧骑士亭中可是个不错的谈资。”艾默里克毫不避让地迎上他的目光，轻声说：“埃斯蒂尼安……你在失控。”

对方没有说话。空气中只有信息素的味道悄然流淌着，充盈了一整个屋子的馥郁味道顺着那道半开的门流泻出来，那像是直接把一瓶朗姆酒在他面前倒了个干净，艾默里克不禁怀疑，如果走到屋里，自己会不会醉死在里面？

等了一会儿也没有得到回应，于是他微微笑了一下，“不邀请我进去吗？”

他看到埃斯蒂尼安似乎是侧了侧头，反问道：“如果我说不呢？”

艾默里克似乎对这个回答并不意外，只是点了点，垂着眼往后悄然退了一步，“我可以在外面等。”

 

03

这样沉默的对峙简直似曾相识——就像他们两之间的第一次——虽然他们之间也就只有那一次。

艾默里克说得不错，他正在失控。其实在继承了龙之力后，他就时有被邪龙侵蚀的迹象，但通常都在他可以控制的范围之内，真正让他感到失控的，大概就是两个月前的那次热潮了。

起初他只是觉得热和四肢乏力，还以为那是先前战斗带来的影响，等反应过来的时候自己已经陷在休息室的沙发里连站起来的力气也没有了。生理的反应让他对周围的一切都无比敏锐，风从窗外吹过的温度，沙发布面的纹理质感，以及……那隐隐约约浮动在空气中甜香。

那就像是无形的手，随着风探到他的身上，轻薄得如一片触手即碎的蝉翼，那香味只为他缓和了一瞬的燥热，紧接着，便是越演越烈的渴望。欲望一把攫住他拽入深海，让理智没有了腾挪的空间。他咬着牙试图从沙发上爬起来，但身体麻木沉重，最后的结果只是重重摔回地板。

门就是在这个时候被打开的。他看到艾默里克满脸错愣的同时，也闻到了那股几乎令他战栗的甜香。然后他就明白了一切。

艾默里克是个Alpha。

埃斯蒂尼安不知道自己的信息素到底密集到了什么程度，但根据艾默里克的脸色来看，情况一定十分糟糕。唯一让人庆幸的是，现在是深夜。整个神殿骑士团总部除了门口的守卫，大概就只剩他眼前的这位总骑士长了。

当时的他们也是这样，彼此沉默着对视了很久。

他躺在地上动弹不得，而艾默里克则努力约束着自己着不向他靠近。艾默里克的自制力从来都是一流，埃斯蒂尼安昏昏沉沉地想着，也怪不得他从来没有察觉那家伙竟然是个Alpha。

“你的抑制剂呢？”

也不知道过了多久，他才听到艾默里克低声问了这么一句。

“那玩意儿已经没用了。”他发现自己回答的时候带着喘息。

对方又是沉默了一会儿，然后踏进了房间关上了门，俯身从沙发上拿过一张毯子裹到他的身上，“我送你去救疗所。”

Omega救疗所的设立就是专门用来应对这种紧急情况的。

“不……”

埃斯蒂尼安有些费劲地阻止了艾默里克的动作，要是让其他人知道了苍天龙骑士是个Omega，接下来恐怕会有很多麻烦。

艾默里克依言停下了动作，蹲到他面前看着他，“那你有什么其他打算？”

“帮我个忙。”

他握住了艾默里克扶在他肩头的有力手臂。

 

04

艾默里克也发现，现在发生的一切简直就是上一次的重演，只是上一次他是无意闯入，而这一次他是有备而来。

其实他从最开始就刻意收敛着身上信息素的味道，他在心底并不想借用这个俘获他们的苍天龙骑士，但谁也脱不开他们一个是Alpha，一个是Omega的事实，互相吸引是本能，散发信息素也是本能，所以哪怕他努力压制，也依然会有信息素的味道传出。

而对处于发情期的埃斯蒂尼安来说，空气中那股若有若无的甜香简直就是一种无法抗拒的致命诱惑。因为他认得这个味道，他甚至被拥有这个气味的人临时标记过，于是身体会比大脑更快地作出反应——

之前积攒的那点气力早在刚才的攻击中消耗殆尽，酥麻感顺着脊椎蹿上身体，埃斯蒂尼安踉跄着一连往后退了数步，手攀着墙壁才勉强支撑着自己没有立刻瘫倒。

艾默里克见状下意识踏出了半步，像是想过来扶他，但很快他就抑制住了这股冲动，退回原地轻声问：“需要我帮忙吗？”

空气中如影随形的甜香让埃斯蒂尼安感到抓狂，他只能用一句咒骂压下即将溢出喉咙的呻吟。

“该死的。艾默里克！”

埃斯蒂尼安之所以留在这个营地就是想一个人熬过这五天的发情期，因为他不确定如果再像上次一样让个Alpha出现在自己面前，他是不是会再一次屈从于最原始的欲望和本能。因为不喜欢那种被动与失控的感觉，所以他连试都不会试，而是直接选择回避。

但艾默里克的出现忽然让这一切都变成了徒劳，并且告诉了他一个事实：Alpha的信息素对Omega永远都有如同捕猎般的侵略性——哪怕那味道香软得像是抹在蛋糕上的奶油般无害。

埃斯蒂尼安听到自己越发沉重急促的呼吸，只觉得身上的所有毛孔都叫嚣着迎合起了那股绵密柔软的甜香气味。

而艾默里克大概是被他迫不及待卷上去的信息素给呛了一口，呼吸明显滞了滞，“埃斯蒂尼安？”再开口叫他名字的时候声音忽然就哑了下来。

Alpha就是Alpha，尽管曾有收敛，但在被他这样招摇挑逗了以后对方立刻就显示出了占有和支配的天性，下一刻，那股绵密柔软的甜香气味就朝他铺了过来，枝脉相连像是凝成了一张网，既包裹他，也捕捉他。

埃斯蒂尼安只觉腿下一软，眼前便是黑压压的一片，甚至没有察觉艾默里克是什么时候走到跟前把他扶起来的，等他回过神来的时候眼前对着的正是那双湖蓝色的眼睛。

“抱歉，还没得到允许就擅作主张进来了。不过这次……你介意帮我一个忙吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安明白对方的意思，Alpha和Omega之间还能有什么忙？一来一回，也算扯平。但同时，他也能从艾默里克的眼神里看到克制与忍耐，他想艾默里克依然给了他拒绝的机会，只是埃斯蒂尼安觉得或许也没有这个必要。

于是他只是有气无力地笑了一声，低声说了一句：“那就各取所需。”

艾默里克在听到这句话时似是僵了一下，望向他的眼神微微有些古怪，但很快就又恢复了正常，轻声重复了一句：“好，各取所需。”

 

05

其实从上一次埃斯蒂尼安的生涩反应来看，艾默里克就猜测那大概是龙骑士第一次让Alpha帮忙解决发情期，他一直想知道如果那天推门发现他的人是另一个Alpha，埃斯蒂尼安是不是也会接受那个人的帮助？他当初选他，是不是只是因为别无选择。

各取所需？这话听起来就像一场商人间的交易般冷静且理性。

艾默里克不知道埃斯蒂尼安是不是就这样看待他们之间的关系的，但至少对他而言不是。如果只是为了各取所需，他又何必舍近求远地从皇都找到这里。他知道这里面是不是有Alpha的独占欲在作祟，总之他不希望埃斯蒂尼安随便找个人解决热潮，也不愿意让他就那样一个人熬着。

此时埃斯蒂尼安就伏在他怀里，整个人都热得像要烧起来，额角背脊都淌着温热的汗，呼吸几乎是烫在他身上。

空气中信息素的味道重得如有实质，艾默里克那晚在骑士团总部闻到时还以为是谁砸了酒窖，一直走到门前才知道那大概是某个Omega的信息素。但推开门看到埃斯蒂尼安的瞬间，艾默里克还是有些反应不过来，谁能想到那个能够一枪挑翻一头恶龙的苍天龙骑士竟然会是个Omega？但从某种程度上来说，那股信息素的味道的确与它的主人有些相称。那就像是杯丰厚热烈的金朗姆，加了冰块的酒液带着股独有的清甜冷冽，入喉之后却别有馥郁醇香。

艾默里克定了定神，将人横抱起来安置到那张简易的床上。一手垫到他腰后边，一手帮他解开腰带和裤子。埃斯蒂尼安则摸索着把他的衣服和软甲腰带裤子一件件从身上剥去，动作因为急切而显得有些毛躁，总骑士长的这套衣服可比龙骑士的铠甲还要繁复得多。

但即便如此，当艾默里克握住他下面的时候，龙骑士还是下意识地绷紧了身体，那是种习以为常的防备姿态，没有那么快就能为谁破例。

艾默里克伏在他身上，拨开他眼前一缕被汗湿的头发，他忽然很想看看现在的埃斯蒂尼安会是什么样的眼神，是不是也和平日一样，又冷又净，就像在湖水深处凝着的一块冰。但最后他也没能对上埃斯蒂尼安的视线，他看到的只是龙骑士低垂的眼睑和轻轻颤抖的睫毛，于是他只是把人搂到身前，叹息着印了一个吻上去。

“如果我不来，你是打算自己一个人在这里挨到脱水，还是打算像上次一样连着三天都把自己泡进冰水里？”

他们的上一次或许称不上愉快，因为生涩的其实不仅是埃斯蒂尼安一个。艾默里克不知道这是不是埃斯蒂尼安在发情期还没结束就对他避之不及的原因，但他知道只凭他留下的那个临时标记，没法让埃斯蒂尼安撑到那次的热潮结束。

埃斯蒂尼安没答，于是艾默里克也没有再问，只加快了手上捋动的节奏，滚烫的呼吸湿润地缠在他的颈间，耳边则只剩下了对方越发急促的呼吸声。

 

06

当艾默里克的吻落上他眼睛的时候埃斯蒂尼安有些失神，他觉得今天的艾默里克和上一次有些不同。

他们之间的第一次都太过理性与克制，从头到尾都保持着将人紧紧束缚的清醒。他始终不知道该怎么放松，艾默里克仅是脱去他身上的甲胄就花费了不少力气——毕竟腾龙铠甲对他来说意味着太多，如果换一个人来恐怕早就被他的朗基努斯之枪给赶走了。而艾默里克似乎也一直克制忍耐着不想把他弄疼，就连咬在他后颈的那一下也将力气控制得十分得当，只留下了一个很浅的印记，几天之后便没了任何痕迹。

埃斯蒂尼安只模模糊糊记得自己瘫软下来以后那人搂着他问“这样可以了吗”，甚至都不记得艾默里克有没有射，如果没有，那么那家伙又究竟是怎么忍住欲望和冲动在他点头之后就抽身而退的。

面对发情期中的Omega还能如此克制的Alpha恐怕整个艾欧泽亚也找不出几个，要不是闻到过艾默里克身上那股绵软清甜的味道他甚至要怀疑那天和他睡的其实是个Beta。

其实埃斯蒂尼安从未想过要把其他人牵扯进来，撞见艾默里克纯属意外，而请他留下来则更像是鬼使神差。他想艾默里克大概一直都将他当做朋友，虽然那家伙大概和半个神殿骑士团都是朋友，他不知道自己那句“帮我个忙”的请求是不是让对方陷入了一种或许可以被称为尴尬？或者是为难的境地？等他回过神的时候自己已经在对方身上抓出了好几道红痕。

但不管是迫不得已还是鬼使神差，这种蠢事一次就够了，所以哪怕那个临时标记只是饮鸩止渴，之后几天他也再没去找过艾默里克。

所以，如果艾默里克今天没有出现他打算怎么办？

他的额头正抵在艾默里克的锁骨处，奶油般甜软的气味浸入了朗姆酒的芳香，交缠在一起的信息素像是安抚般地笼在他周围，带着股令人放松的温软绵密，骑士带着剑茧的手掌顺着脊柱抚过他每一寸裸露的肌肤，轻轻重重地应和着身下那处被捋动摩挲的节奏。

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的整个思维都已经被这场情事拖进了一片泥沼，整个脑袋都昏然沉重，几乎有些无法思考。似乎没过多久，累加的快感就在顶点得到了发泄，他脱力般地靠在对方肩头缓缓喘息。

然后他感觉艾默里克用唇轻轻蹭了蹭他的耳边，仿佛是留下了一个不动声色的吻，那感觉有点痒，逗得埃斯蒂尼安有些想笑，于是他就真的带着喘笑了起来。

“有什么打算还重要吗，反正你已经在这里了。”

说这句话的时候他抬起头看向了眼前的艾默里克。埃斯蒂尼安知道今天的艾默里克和之前有什么不同了——这个他原以为应该避开的人，已经自己走到了他的面前。

 

07

在艾默里克的印象里，埃斯蒂尼安一直都是那样沉默而张扬，对谁都一副笑容欠奉的模样。大概是因为对什么都无动于衷所以反显出一种自负跋扈来，即便有着屠龙的功绩也难以在骑士团中讨到多少好感，加上他总是站在雅伯里克身侧的独特待遇，自然也没有机会能让人深交。

艾默里克算是少有的能与埃斯蒂尼安有所往来的人，他见过那人卸去坚甲和面罩的模样，那也不过是个和他们一样会流血会受伤的普通人，只是比常人更明确目标、更固执坚韧、更不爱笑一些罢了，还有就是……说话刻薄直接了些。不过就算是艾默里克，偶尔也会好奇，像这样刚硬不折的家伙，会不会也有软化下来的时候？他示弱时会是什么样，他被触动时会是什么样，他笑起来的时候又会是什么样。

而现在，他看到了。

窗帘缝隙间透过来的一缕光线刚好擦着龙骑士的眉骨落下去，让他的眉眼显得比平时还要深邃，但那双浅灰色的眼睛却带着明亮柔软的笑意，薄削的嘴唇翘起一个好看的弧度。

周围丰盛浓烈的朗姆酒香醺得人像是有了微微醉意，艾默里克往前倾身，却在快要碰触到对方嘴唇的那一刻硬生生止住了自己的动作，好像避开了亲吻抚摸那样的亲密动作就能让一切都显得像是公事公办——因为他们只是各取所需，刚才说过的。

于是艾默里克错开了位置将唇贴到了埃斯蒂尼安的耳边，轻声问道：“继续？”低哑的声音里似是染了点情欲。

埃斯蒂尼安没有立刻回答，而是出乎意料地朝着他的方向微微偏过了头，找准位置贴上了他的唇。艾默里克有些错愣，但此时感知到的却是龙骑士温暖湿润的嘴唇，有着超乎他想象的柔软，艾默里克轻吮着他的唇，竟是无比自然地与他交换了一个浅吻，结束的时候埃斯蒂尼安的手已经不安分地握住了他半硬的性器。

“继续。”

艾默里克听到他这么说，接着就看到龙骑士动作顺畅地俯下了身，在他未及反应过来前张口含住了他的前端。突如其来的刺激太过明显，艾默里克几乎是在那个瞬间就重重地颤了一下，他下意识想退，埃斯蒂尼安却在同时将他吞得更深了一些。

大胆的初次尝试很快就让埃斯蒂尼安意识到了这并不容易，但他显然也没有要放弃的打算，舌头努力地在有限的空间内逗弄舔舐着，小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕到那处，即便生疏笨拙，却依然专注认真。

艾默里克显然没有料到埃斯蒂尼安会这样做，这种被人含住侍弄的微妙羞耻感和下体上从未有过的陌生的刺激让他感到无所适从，原本只是半硬的下体被逗弄得高高昂起，温热的口腔加之舌头带来的柔软摩挲几乎产生爆炸般的快感，一波一波，轰得他整个人都僵在原地不敢动弹，呼吸也明显一次比一次粗重。艾默里克试着推了推身前锲而不舍的埃斯蒂尼安，但却无法摧动对方分毫，于是他只能强忍住把对方脑袋拉过来的冲动，在喘息中攥紧了手心。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”最后的那句呻吟几乎被他淹没在了呼吸里。

释放出来的时候埃斯蒂尼安也被呛得不轻，咳了好一会儿才缓过神来，他抬起手背抹去嘴角的残留，用那双有些发红的眼睛看着艾默里克，“这次想让我帮个忙，是你说的……接下来，你可以继续了。”

 

08

他们之间只有之前那一次经验，但埃斯蒂尼安没想到艾默里克仅凭那一次就能把他的敏感点给记住，手指探进去扩张的时候就轻轻松松找到了那个位置，随后就开始在那周围不住地按压搅动，热意、潮意翻涌而来，引得他身体一阵阵地战栗。

“你是只想用手吗……”

埃斯蒂尼安压抑着喘息问道。

“别急，扩张还是更充分些好。”

他听到艾默里克的声音也有些不稳，呼吸深深浅浅，好似都被欲望所主宰。

身体被破开的过程似乎的确比之前顺利得多，于是之后的一切也就变得游刃有余，起初那点轻微的疼痛在几次顶撞产生的快感下变得微不足道。

埃斯蒂尼安感觉到艾默里克拖住了他的腰，于是他也配合地将腿挂到了Alpha的身上，双臂虚虚环在他的身后，掌沿攀在对方仅剩一件薄衫的背脊上，隔着衣衫也能清晰感知到下面身躯的滚烫热意和渗出的汗水。

连续不断的顶撞很快就让埃斯蒂尼安无暇顾及其他，双手拳头握紧又松开，破碎的呻吟从他嘴边断断续续地溢出，像是这场狂欢的余韵。两人信息素的味道浓郁且热烈，令人兴奋、也令人沉醉，埃斯蒂尼安在不知觉中箍紧了身前的艾默里克，他们亲吻、拥抱、听着彼此的胸膛里的声响重叠或是交错，他们共同迷乱与沉沦，踩着云端享受着天翻地覆，最后让欲望像潮水一样倾泻退去。

埃斯蒂尼安在艾默里克咬上他后颈的时候微微闷哼了一声。

“疼？”

“没关系，如果像上次一样可没用。”

艾默里克没有再多说，只是安抚般地将细碎的吻落在他的耳边和颈侧。

埃斯蒂尼安有些困倦地将头埋在他的颈间，闻着他身上的味道，他并不怎么偏爱甜食，却唯独对艾默里克身上的这股气味情有独钟。

艾默里克一下一下顺着他的头发，忽地问道：“如果那时候经过你门口的人不是我，你是不是也会让别的alpha对你进行临时标记……”

艾默里克还记得那天龙骑士喘着气抓住他手臂的模样，他和他说，帮我个忙，但那时的艾默里克完全没有想到下半句会是，临时标记我。

埃斯蒂尼安呼吸平稳，没有说话，艾默里克不知道他是在思考问题的答案，还是根本没有听见，他没追问，只是把埃斯蒂尼安再度往怀里带了带，确保毯子能把他们二人一同裹住，而就在他闭上眼睛准备休息的时候却听到了龙骑士的回复。

“不会。”语音清晰笃定。

埃斯蒂尼安没有睡着，他的确是在思考艾默里克的这个问题，并得出了答案。他曾经也以为那时的自己只是需要一个Alpha，但现在他知道，不会有其他Alpha能被他接受，其实他只是需要艾默里克。

 

End


End file.
